


[podfic] Silence and Icy Wind

by qwanderer



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Feels, GammaFrostIron, M/M, Multi, extremophiles, gammafrost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwanderer/pseuds/qwanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is so used to running away he doesn't realize what he's running towards.</p>
<p>Read by the author.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Silence and Icy Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Silence and Icy Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/559288) by [qwanderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwanderer/pseuds/qwanderer). 



[Listen on Tumblr](http://qwanderer.tumblr.com/post/37790582713/this-is-my-first-attempt-at-a-podfic-its-a)

[Download](http://www.4shared.com/get/Oogu0Zbo/Silence__Icy_Wind.html)

[Listen on soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/qwanderer/silence-icy-wind)

(third link is new, hopefully works more consistently)


End file.
